All good things (come with time)
by MG12CSI16
Summary: It's coming up one year after Harry Hart waltzes back into Eggsy's life (very much alive and smiling, the stupid bastard) that things start to take a weird turn. Or, Harry comes back and Eggsy begins to slowly realize some things. [Eggsy/Harry]


I told myself I wasn't going to get into this but apparently that failed because here I am. Hartwin is my new obsession and I am officially trash. This fic is pretty tame and not too exciting but it just sort of poured out so I'm going with it. Hopefully it isn't too terrible.

* * *

 **All good things (come with time)**

It's coming up one year after Harry Hart waltzes back into Eggsy's life (very much _undead_ and smiling, the stupid bastard) that things start to take a weird turn.

In the very beginning, it's fine. Eggsy punches Harry in the face for not telling him about his fake death and Harry gets in a few good blows just to remind his protégé that while he may have been down for a while he most certainly is not out and after a solid minute of staring at each other with bloody, swollen lips they wordlessly fall into a hug that Eggsy will not admit fills his stomach with a pool of warmth.

The weeks following are hectic and a little awkward. Eggsy had moved his mum and sister into Harry's house just a few short weeks after D-Day had been taken care of but older man is quick to reassure him that he is not just going to toss them out on their asses like any other person may be inclined to do and instead he decides to stays with Merlin (who, despite being happy to have his friend back, is not exactly pleased with this development) which makes Eggsy feel a bit weird, considering Harry's bedroom has gone basically untouched since he found he couldn't quite handle being in there for more than a few minutes at time and will continue to stay that way.

But of course Eggsy never dwells too much on these feelings, he's too busy being a super badass spy and helping Merlin and Roxy keep Kingsman up and running after all that's happened in the last year and a half while still going on missions, so he doesn't even get to talk to Harry that much, let alone sit down and work out how all of this makes him feel.

It's not until Harry's been back for about six months that they finally get to have a proper conversation. It happens when Harry stops by his mum's house, finally getting around to gathering the last of his things he hadn't been able to take with him, and Eggsy finds him alone in his bedroom sifting through boxes of books and paintings and various weapons.

Though he's almost sure Harry already knows he's there (because Harry knows everything, it seems) Eggsy still wraps his knuckles on the door frame as he steps into the room, offering a small smile as he walks over to gingerly sit down on Harry's bed while ignoring the disapproving look being sent his way. They suffer through a full five minutes of silence before Eggsy finally decides this weirdness between them is not something he's willing to endure for the foreseeable future and he scoots a little closer to the edge of the bed, dropping his chin into his hands as he stares at the side of Harry's head.

"So I heard you're coming back to work," he says, slowly like he's trying to bait the other man like a fish, unsure if he's even going to respond until, almost surprisingly, he does.

"You've heard correctly," Harry says without looking up. "With new recruits finally coming in and Merlin stretching himself entirely too thin I felt it was time to get back into the swing of things."

The words make Eggsy smile, coming from Harry's lips, though he can't deny that part of him is unsure of what this is all going to mean. He's happy to have Harry back don't get him wrong, but when Harry 'died' Eggsy wasn't exactly much of a Kingsman and now…well now he's got Harry's job and he's jetting all over the world kicking ass and shooting people like it doesn't mean a damn thing and Harry is just sort of _there._ Eggsy knows he watches him, sitting behind Merlin like he's so inclined to do himself when Roxy is out and he has nothing better to be doing, so he knows that Harry knows he's not the same kid he left behind when he jetted of to Kentucky and didn't come back but it's just not the same.

Eggsy's adapted to being a spy and living this lifestyle but he most certainly hasn't adapted to Harry being a part of that lifestyle.

And that's where he's sure things are going to get sticky.

* * *

The conversation in Harry's bedroom doesn't go much farther than the two of them talking about work and Eggsy welcoming the old bastard back with a firm handshake and wide smile but he knows it's something and that's enough to keep him going for now.

Not long after that he's sent on a deep cover mission and he's gone for nearly four months. It's hell, really, because he ends up getting shot more times than he cares to remember but every time he gets lucky so he finds there's no room to complain.

He comes back with some new scars and the urge to sleep for the next three weeks straight but his pain and fatigue are quickly forgotten when he sees Harry standing by the door of the infirmary as the doctor leaves, looking worriedly at Eggsy like he's some sort of breakable doll and not the trained professional he was.

"'M fine, ya know," he says after a moment and Harry looks the slightest bit embarrassed as he slowly comes into the room and stands awkwardly beside the bed.

He glances at the scar just below Eggsy left collar bone, small and round but still puffed and pink, and Eggsy knows he's thinking about what would have happened had the wound been just an inch or two lower so he reaches out and grabs the hand Harry has resting on the bed beside him, squeezing his fingers ever so slightly.

"'S alright," he whispers, "gonna take more than a few bullets to get rid of me."

Harry doesn't say anything but Eggsy feels the warmth of his hand as he squeezes back and he finds that's all he needs.

* * *

A few months pass after the moment they share in the infirmary and Eggsy finds his mind travels to Harry more often than not.

If he's not on a mission, providing backup to Roxy, or watching Merlin suffer through recruit training then he's thinking about Harry and his stupid face and the way his stupid hand feels when it's resting in Eggsy's.

And frankly it's starting to piss him off.

When they first met Eggsy had immediately thought Harry was a decent looking bloke; all tall and dark and distinguished. In fact, Eggsy is almost _certain_ that had things not taken the turn that they did he most definitely would have found a way to get Harry into his bed but that's neither here nor there because Eggsy hasn't thought about that in a long time. Once he was thrust into the world of Kingsman and Harry had been shot Eggsy mind was mostly too busy focusing on work and cleaning up the shit storm that was D-Day so it wasn't really a surprise that he hadn't thought much about that if he was being honest.

But, now that things have begun to settle down, he finds that his mind (and body) love to remind him of the fact that Harry is still more than decent looking and his bed is most likely not being warmed by anyone else and the thoughts are getting harder and harder to ignore.

Unfortunately for Eggsy, this makes things much more difficult.

* * *

Though it's a great cause of embarrassment for him Eggsy begins to tell Roxy about his thoughts of Harry and that he feels like a helpless twat who doesn't know what to do.

Much to his relief she doesn't laugh at him like he expects her too; instead she simply tilts her head a bit and looks at him with sympathetic eyes that make him feel like he's talking to his mum (which is just weird, he doesn't think he could _ever_ talk to his mum about something like this) before she says,

"Maybe you should just tell him."

Eggsy just stares.

"What? You just want me to walk up to Harry and say 'hey bruv, not sure if you're into it or not but I think you're fit and I'd really like to have a shag if you're not completely freaked the fuck out by what I'm saying to you right now?'"

Roxy narrows her eyes at him as she takes a sip of her pint, wiping a stray bit of foam from her lip before she answers.

"No, Eggsy. That's not what I'm saying at all. What I meant was that it may be smart for you to tell Harry you think you've got feelings for him and see where it goes from there. Best case scenario he feels something for you too, worst case he tells you to fuck off and sends you on a deep cover job in the middle of nowhere."

Right, maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask Roxy for advice a _fter_ she's downed two pints.

Fuck.

* * *

It's just over a year since Harry's return and Eggsy is at a breaking point.

He's barely managing to focus on his missions, raking in too many close calls for Merlin's liking (and Harry's too, if the glares he's been getting every time he comes home with a new scar are anything to go by) before he decides that he's had absolutely enough of this shit.

He hasn't paid much attention to Roxy's advice since the night in the pub but at this point he's finding that desperation isn't making it much easier for him to find another way around this and _fuck_ there doesn't seem to be another choice.

Eggsy waits until everyone else has gone home for the night before he walks down to Harry's office, stomach twisting and knotting itself in a way he's almost sure is going to make him sick. He knows Harry will be here, because the man hasn't left the office before 9 o'clock in what feels like weeks, though he doesn't know what drives him to have this conversation in HQ of all places.

When he reaches the door to Harry's office Eggsy finds him hunched over some paper work, eyes tired and older than they've looked in a long time, and part of him almost turns around and runs because _what the actual fuck is he doing?_

If he was as smart as Harry gave him credit for Eggsy would most definitely turn around and go home. Right now.

But, as Merlin likes to jokingly point out when Eggsy has given him nearly one heart attack too many, Eggsy is not always that smart and to prove dear old Merlin's point he walks straight into Harry's office without knocking, ignoring the look of surprise on the other man's face as he takes in a deep breath and just sort of _says it._

"I like you," Eggsy says, crossing his arms over his chest and ignoring shock that lights up Harry's face at the words. "I've liked you for a long time, since that first time you saved my ass and every other time after that. And even though I think you're a bloody wanker for not tellin' me that you weren't actually fucking dead I still like you. I think you're bloody amazing and I can't stop thinking about you even though it's driving me fucking mad which is why I'm standing here like an idiot tellin' you all of this so _please_ wipe that stupid bloody look off of your face and say something before I have to go and shoot myself for even thinking that this was a good idea."

When he's finished making a fool of himself and instead decides to concentrate on catching his breath, Eggsy fails to realize that Harry is no longer sitting in his desk chair. Instead he's standing impossibly close to Eggsy, his breath warm on the younger man's neck as his lips ghost over the shell of Eggsy's ear.

"While I have no doubt that you're expecting an answer to that rather moving speech I would like to inform know that if you have no objections I am going to kiss you now."

Wait, what?

When Eggsy fails to object (which he never would, not in a million years) Harry's lips are suddenly on his, warm and tasting like liquor and _my god_ Eggsy thinks he might melt into the floor this very second. Harry pulls back a moment later and Eggsy almost whines at the loss of contact, leaning into Harry so his face is buried in the crook of his neck.

"You don't know how long I've been thinking about that." He mutters and Harry's chest rumbles with deep laughter as one hand rests on the back of Eggsy's head as if to hold him closer and never let go.

"No, my dear boy, I believe I do."


End file.
